A Story to Tell
by PyroLegacy
Summary: A story about Angel, Spike, and... a Daughter! rating will change in later chapters. Bear with me first story Review please I also own nothing about Angel nand i want to tell you that it will turn into a crossover later about Harry Potter, and Van Helsing
1. The Fight

**_

* * *

I was walking down the night road of LA. No one was out except those you cant see. Demons, monsters, and vampires were around every corner. I was safe though. Nobody could touch me. For one thing, my parents were the most feared vampires in all of Europe. Everybody knew them. Also, I had a power that the Powers that Be gave me. I could turn into any animal of any size or shape whenever I wanted it. If you want to know what I am now I was pretty much a mutt walking down the street. Nothing wrong with that, or so I thought._**

**_A very ugly fat vampire had crossed my path. He was very drunk and madder than ever. He saw me and laughed. He threw the empty bottle at me. Luckily, he was too drunk to notice. I dodged it easily and walked over to the broken bottle and sniffed. It was a heavy whiskey that I recognized by what my dad drank. I looked at the vampire and snarled._**

**_I crouched down and bared my teeth. He laughed and motioned for something to some out. I heard laughing from behind, but I wasn't quick enough to get away from the hands that grabbed me. One smaller vampire wrapped his arms around me and squeezed the air out of my lungs. I had to think fast. All of a sudden, I decided to turn into a rat. When I did, I fell to the ground and ran behind a trash can._**

**_I heard the vampires yelling and couldn't help but want to fight them. I turned into a huge grey wolf and leaped out. I jumped onto a vampires neck. My teeth sank into it and I ripped at his throat. He finally had enough pain and threw me off._**

**_The other vampires looked at me as i watched the vamp run away. I turned and stared at them.. I let out a snarl which sent them running. I snorted with laughter as they all left. I turned around to leave but was pushed to the ground by an annoying vampire that i had had to deal with for many, many years._**


	2. The Talk

**_My dad. He looked down at me. I cowered in front of him. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and grabbed me by the neck with his free hand. I yelped at the pain._**

"_**Now what would a grey wolf be doing in the middle of downtown L.A. Lets go home."**_

__

**_Angel was sitting on the couch reading a book when Spike walked in holding me. Angel jumped up and walked next to Spike as he dropped me. I changed back to myself and sat on the couch that Spike pointed to. _**

"_**You know better than to fight when we are not around. You could have been hurt."**_

"_**Oh ya I would. I could be killed when I can turn into a bird and fly away or something."**_

"_**I'm not going to argue. You are grounded. Go upstairs!"**_

"_**Fine! I don't care. After I get some blood."**_

"_**Oh no! You can go to bed without any."**_

_**I flicked him off and ran off to my room.**_


	3. Worried

Spike sat back down on the couch and sighed.

"What are we going to do with her? She's so stubborn."

"Talk to her. You should know how to deal with her. She takes after you remember?"

Spike glared at him but shrugged. "I guess you're right. I'll be back." He got up and went up the stairs.

He knocked on my door but I didn't answer. He walked in my room but didn't see me. He didn't have to. He could smell me. He looked under my bed and saw me in a mutt form.

"Why don't you come on out? We can talk." I just whined. He chuckled and motioned for me to come. I slumped out and sat on the bed next to Spike.

"Kelsie, ugh... I know you are capable of fighting without supervision, but we... we get worried when you are out all night fighting, and don't get home until dawn. We like to be able to protect you."

I transformed back into a human. I looked over at him.

"Dad, I don't feel like I belong here. Never being able to fight like a vampire should. Didn't you ever feel this way?"

"Childe, I was just like you. Angelus always made me watch him do horrible things to girls and made me kill children for his pleasure. I was like you in many ways that you will never know."

"Ya right. You were never like me. You were a house vampire all you life, how would you know?"

"Oh you'd be surprised. Kels, one day I won't be here and I need you to carry on in my place. You are a demon and a good one at that."

"What if I don't want to be a demon? It's no fun."

"That's like saying you don't want to be my daughter; its in your blood, as I am. We are part of each other. You'll understand someday." He patted me on the back but got up and left.


	4. Training

Spike walked down the stairs and sat next to Angel.

"Do we have to ground her?"

"Hey she's your kid. You do what you think is right"

"You won't believe what she said. She doesn't want to be a demon and she wanted to know what it was like when you and I were alone without Darla or Dru. I didn't tell her much though."

"Good, she doesn't need to know much. I mostly did all the horrible things to you and Dru. I don't want her to know that."

"Hey it made me what I am today. Got a life, a soul...A kid! I got it better than some."

They kept talking until Angel saw me come down and into the room. Spike smiled as I explained what I thought. After I did, Spike looked at me.

"Would you want to go train?"

"I thought I was grounded. I can really go train?"

He nodded. I jumped up and headed to the training room.

Spike hit the level 7 button and watched me fly through the air and get thrown around. He watched me until he noticed a weird look on Angel's face.

"Are you okay? You look sick."

"Oh no I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Angel looked at me with a smile. Spike didn't like that look.


	5. Angelus

A demon flew through the air and connected with my face. I flew back and hit a wall behind me. Spike came over, picked me up, and threw me back into the fight. Angel didn't even help me. He just sat there on the ground and watched.

I did a spinning kick that always had made Spike proud and connected with the demon which made him fly through the air and pinned him on a metal shard. He was dead instantly. I was so excited for killing my first Cheraga demon. Spike came over and gave me a hug.

"Good job. You handled him well." I smiled and looked over at Angel. He was still sitting on the ground but this time he had a smile on his face. Spike looked at Angel and growled. Angel laughed.

Spike backed up next to me and snarled.

"Angelus..."

"William my boy. How are you?"

"I'm not your boy!" Angelus laughed and started walking over to us. Spike turned his head and whispered to me.

"Get out of here now. It's not sa...." Angelus pushed Spike out of the way.

"Oy! Who is this? A treat perhaps?" He growled at me. I growled back which blew him away.

"No respect for you elders huh?"

"Not for you! I respect my dad and my dad only!" Angelus looked at Spike but let his hand fly and connected with my face. I flew back into the wall. When I fell I looked up and saw Angelus start to walk away. Before he did he turned and looked at Spike.

"I will see you later will." He laughed and left.

Spike ran over and picked me up.

"Da, what happened?"

"I don't know. I will call some friends and try to find out, but for now let's go home and get some sleep."

We got home and went to sleep. Only about 2 hours after I got to sleep, I heard a noise come from down stairs. There were footsteps coming up the stairs and my door opened. I had a visitor.


	6. Leaving Spike

As I lay in my bed, Angelus approached me. I tensed up and sat at the back of my bed.

"So Kelsie, why are you sleeping in the middle of the night? You should be out hunting like a regular vampire should."

"Spike and I drink animal blood. I've never had human blood. Spike keeps me away from it."

"Then come with me. I bet I'm more fun than him. All I know is that you should accept this generous offer. The only reason I say this is because I usually kill kids but since you are my grandchilde I can make an exception."

"Oh what a generous offer" I said sarcastically. He laughed but he still put out his hand. I was struck with curiosity at that exact moment. I really wanted to know what it was like. As I reached for his hand, the sound of footprints came from the stairs. He grabbed my head and led me out my door and down into the darkness.

I ran up the stairs and into Kelsie's room only to find that no one was there and the door was open. I fell to the ground and screamed. I never realized how much I loved her. I put my vamp face on and burst out the door to follow their scent which I picked up the instant I ran outside.


	7. The Factory

Angelus and I walked into a factory that I recognized from when Spike was evil. There in it were a dozen vampires at least and a cage in the corner. I was some what shocked when I saw the cage was full of humans. I looked at a crying girl in the corner and felt sorry for her.

"Would you like to pick one out? You get to suck them dry."

"But I don't want..."

"Hush! Half of these people are going to go to you killing and the others are your food."

"If I choose one, will you let the girl and her family go?"

"If that's what will get you to drink from one." He snapped his fingers and a vampire went into the cage and pulled out the girl, her mother, father, and brother. They ran away as fast as they could.

"Pick one."

I looked at a boy in the corner, no more than 16. I liked the look of him. I pointed to him and saw one vampire walk into the cage and grabbed him. The boy started screaming as he fell in front of Angelus.

"This boy is not even worth killing. Why him?"

"I just like the look of him. Can I eat now?" I started to get really anxious and wanted to eat. Or drink if you are picky.

I grabbed the boy and vamped. Right before I sunk my teeth in I looked at Angelus for approval. He nodded his head which gave me the incentive that I should feed. I sunk my teeth in and drank this poor, helpless, dying, crying mortal until he was gone.

Angelus roared with approval as did the other vampires. I was so happy that I growled along with them. I had the best feeling in the world. Fresh blood that could only be drank from an alive human.

The other vampires surrounded us and started patting me on the back when....

BAM!!!


	8. Argument

We looked over by a door that was no longer on its hinges. Spike ran in.

"It's over Angelus! Give me back what I have my pride in."

"Oh I think you might be surprised at what she's done. It seems she likes to prey on humans."

Spike looked over at me. He walked closer.

"Kelsie...what did you do?"

I looked over at Angelus for approval and when I got it I growled.

"I ate from an innocent teenager and I feel great!"

Spike sighed. I backed away from him and went over to Angelus.

Angelus put his arm around my shoulder while the other vampires surrounded us. Spike backed up to a wall until his back was on it. Three vampires grabbed him and knocked him out.

Spike woke up chained to the floor and ceiling. I sat in the corner chained to the wall. Angelus walked over to me and kneeled down.

"Sorry I have to chain you up but I don't want you to try to save Spike." He got up and went over to Spike. Another vampire picked up an iron claw and brought it over to Angelus. He brought it to Spike's stomach and pierced it. He groaned as blood squirted from the wound.

"You know Spike, I was hoping you would join me again."

"Never! I will not have her growing up with the likes of a psychotic killer! You will do everything to her!"

"Most likely, but this time there is no one to help me out if I kill you."

"Hey don't I get a say so in this? It is about me."

"No Kelsie. I know what's best for you." said Spike.

"No! You know what's best for you dad! Well I'm not you dad! I'm with Angelus."

"Hahaha. That's my girl."

"I'm not your girl. I don't belong to anyone!" Angelus glared at me.

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Then move down wind!"

We heard a scream. We both looked over at Spike and saw a vampire gutting him. His ribbons were totally showing when he stopped. I ran over to him.

"Please Angelus. Let him go."

"Why? He is my childe and would do well to remember it."

"Please? Do it for me."

Something inside Angelus changed. He felt happy. He looked at me and smiled. I felt scared a first but then I looked in his eyes and saw goodness. I smiled and hugged him. He was stunned at first but then held me.


	9. Halfbreed

"What happened?" asked Angel.

"We don't… know. You were Angel one minute, Angelus this next and then you tries to turn me evil. What a heck of a job you did."

"Hello??? Can a hurt vampire get any attention? I would like to get down." Angel rolled his eyes but we ran over to him and took of the chains. Before Spike hit the ground, I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder. When we got out of the factory Angel stopped. I turned around and faced him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll be right back. There are prople in there that I need to help." I nodded and he ran inside.

He moved in the factory towards the cage. All the humans were mysteriously quiet and he figured out why when a vampire charged at him out of nowhere. This one was easy to dodge but when seven more come out, he was trapped. They pulled him down and held him on the ground.

When a human walked out they all tensed up.

"You ruined my plans!"

Angel looked up at the human and saw a sight he did not want to see.

"Oh my god! Connor?"

"You always have to get in the way, don't you? Never have been able to let things happen to people. You are nothing more than a half-breed. Nothing more and nothing less. Well maybe less."

"Shut up Connor! You aint much better, born by two vampires. I don't think you are even a breed! Aaaahh."

One vampire kicked him in the face on Connor's command.

"Take him away. Do something to him. I don't care just don't kill him!"

They took him into a room in the back and started to torture him. Connor waited for some screaming but none came.

"Hmm. I should have known he wouldn't make a sound."


	10. Rescue the Hero

Spike and I were waiting for Angel to return but he never did. I started to get worried and Spike tried to calm me.

"He's probably just trying to get all the people back home in bed."

I didn't believe him though. I had a feeling down in my stomach that something bad had happened.

"Spike, I want to find him."

"okay, let me get my duster and we'll go." I was so nervous about where he might be that when Spike finally got his duster, I ran most of the way to the factory.

Angel woke up chained to a wall as Connor walked in.

"I love to play around with your soul until I accidentally broke the bottle it was in and it just had to return to you. Now I might as well take it back so I can kill you. After, of course, I use you to get Spike and his girl." He laughed.

"No Connor! Please, just leave them out of this."  
" Why would I do that? You love them so much and I don't like you being happy. That means I would have to kill them."

Angel let his head fall and felt a tear fall down his face.

"Kelsie, slow down I forgot something. I have an idea." I stopped and went back to him.

"What is it? Do you know something?"  
"Yes. I can open my link between Angel and I." He closed his eyes.

Angel felt a sensation and then heard Spike.

"Angel where are you? Are you okay?"

"No. I'm in trouble. Connor's back. I'm in the back of the factory. Hurry I don't know what he's planning but it involves all of us!"

"We're coming hold on!"

He turned back around and pulled me into a run.

"Hold on what's wrong?"

"He's in trouble. You'll see when we get there. Now come on!"


	11. That has to hurt!

Angel looked up at Connor and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing." Connor looked down at him suspiciously.

"I think there is something I need to get out of you." He snapped his fingers and one vampire came over with tools of "torture" to use on him. Angel looked at the tools and sighed. He had a small hunch that it was going to hurt.

The vampire took out a Kayak dagger and started to cut Angel's skin. He groaned and twitched but he never let out a sound. Finally the vampire stopped.

"Will you tell me yet?" He grinned.

"Never! I would die on a cross before I told you!" Angel growled.

"Well that can be arranged. Cory get me some wood. I think we can give him one request." About 20 minutes later and Connor had it built. Angel watched in horror as they unchained him and threw him on the cross. He felt the burning of his skin hit the cross and started to smell the scent of burning flesh. He felt a tear fall down his face as Connor put his foot on his chest and pushed down. He laughed as he heard the scream he had been waiting for.

"Finally! That's what I have been waiting for. That wasn't too hard was it."


	12. Dead

**_Spike and I walked silently into the rafters of the factory just as we heard a scream. I looked down and saw Angel chained to a cross and saw his flesh burning. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I ran and jumped over the edge of the rafters at Connor. As Spike saw me he yelled. "NO!!!!!!!!" as I landed on his back and stuck a Maier dagger in his back. He yelled out as I yanked it back out. When he threw me off a vampire grabbed me and threw the dagger he had picked up at me. Angel and Spike both cried out as it struck me in the neck. Even though it was a dagger I can't die! it had a poison called ricin that could kill anything that it touched._**

**_I fell down and landed with a hard thud on Angel's chest._**

**_"So Spike, would you like to join these two and burn on a cross?" he said as my skin started to burn also._**

**_"Sure maybe I should." He snarled as he jumped off the rafters and flew towards Connor. Connor knew he was dead as Spike landed on him and pulled his neck 360 degrees around. Connor fell lifeless on the ground. Spike roared as the body fell. He looked at the remaining vampires and growled. They didn't dare attack him and ran away._**

**_Spike ran over, unchained Angel, and threw him off the cross. He was getting ready to look at his back, but saw Angel motion for him to help me. He ran to me and fell down next to me._**

**_"Oh my god! Hold on."_**

**_"Dad, don't worry about me. Take care of Angel. He needs help."_**

**_All of a sudden, a huge earthquake hit as I turned to dust and was gone. Spike fell down on the remaining dust and sobbed. Angel looked at what just happened in shock and disbelief. All night they stayed there in shock that I was really gone._**

* * *

Please reviw!!! i really want to know how you all like it!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Alive COOOL

Spike thought he was dreaming as he looked at two blue oracles standing next to them.

"What do you want?" he said with a sniff.

"We have come to discuss your daughter." said the male oracle.

"What about her? She's dead!" he yelled; making Angel wake up instantly. He looked at the oracles and then remembered what happened the night before and felt a tear come down his cheek.

"She did a heroic deed by saving Angel. She gave her life to keep you alive. The prophecy had been foretold." said the female oracle.

"What prophecy? I have never heard about that." said Angel.

The male oracle snapped his fingers and a piece of paper appeared in front of him. He read It aloud in English and looked over at Spike.

"It was all foretold and now we will grant the life of her back to you in the form of a child. She will be in your family and will think of you both as her parents. She will not remember anything until we grant her the sight she is foretold to have. Take care of her." said the female oracle and as soon as she finished talking they vanished.

Angel and Spike were so confused as she talked but looked at the spot they had vanished from and saw a small baby wrapped in a green sash with the shape of a lion in gold stitches. Spike got up and walked over to the baby. As he picked her up, she started crying, but as soon as she saw his face and his eyes she smiled and laughed.

"Angel come over here. "

" She looks exactly the same. She does have some features that she didn't have. Look at that tattoo on her face."

"It must be the oracles protection symbol. Come on. Let's get her back to Wolfram and Hart. This might be hard to explain to the others though." Angel laughed as they headed home.

They walked into the doors of Wolfram and Hart and ran straight into the AI team. All of the team looked at the duo and sighed. Only a minute later did they notice that I wasn't there.

"Angel, Spike, where is Kelsie?" asked Gunn.

"She's right here Gunn. It's a long story. Harmony please get me a crib or something close to put her in." said Spike. Harmony nodded and ran off to find something. When she finally found something Spike put me in it and I fell asleep instantly.

At least an hour later, Spike and Angel had managed to tell the whole tale of what happened and at the end, everyone was either crying or on the verge of tears.

"So that baby is her?" asked Fred.

"Yes. She is both Angel's and mine. She even has features of both of us. Blonde hair, hazel eyes. Its rather pretty on her. Now I'm going to bed so I will answer questions tomorrow. You coming Angel?" asked Spike as he turned to leave. Angel got up and followed his childe.


	14. Leaving Wolfram and Hart

"Kelsie get back here! Don't go in that… Oh!" Spike couldn't keep me in one room for even a minute and I had already run into a room that I shouldn't have been in. In the room, Angel and Wesley were having a meeting with three humans. I ran in and jumped into Angel's lap. He grunted as I landed in his lap with my knee on his crotch.

Spike ran in the room and saw me jump on Angel. He grunted as he saw the pained look on Angel's face.

"Spike please take her to Fred and have her watch and make sure she doesn't come back in here until this meeting is over." Spike nodded, picked me up, and left.

The three humans turned back to Angel.

"We need you to help us defeat the Dark Wizard. He is growing more and more powerful everyday. Can you help us?" asked Remus Lupin.

"Sure we'll help you."

"Good. You may bring your team but we need you and Spike to be undercover as teachers. Is that all right with you?"

"That will be fine. Just so you know that kid that jumped on me will be there too."

"As long as she doesn't cause trouble then she can come." said Severus Snape. Lupin laughed as they left the building.

"Pack your bags Wesley we're moving out tomorrow."

"Kelsie will you please put this on?" asked Spike as he was desperately trying to get me into my PJ's.

"No! I don't want to go to bed. M'not tired."

"Do you want to go on a trip tomorrow?" I nodded eagerly. Spike held out the PJ's.

"Then put these on and go to bed." I scoffed as I grabbed them from him.

"Hey don't start that with me. Don't scoff." I rolled my eyes and went to bed.

Please Review!!!!!! DONT FORGET!!!!!!!!


	15. Hogwarts Express

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

The next day we headed to the Hogwarts Express. When we got on it, I ran into an empty compartment with Wesley and Fred while Spike and Angel went to talk to the conductor.

As the trip got underway, I got suddenly sick to my stomach. Wesley noticed me looking out the window and pulled me away.

"You know, it could help if you didn't stare at the trees as they go by." I glared at him as he started to laugh.

"S'not funny! I don't like it when you laugh at me. FRED!!!!!!" I yelled at her as she started laughing too.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. You look so cute when you are mad."

As we were arguing, the compartment door opened. I looked over and saw three boys standing in the doorway.

"Alright if we sit in here?" asked a platinum blond haired boy.

"Sure. There's plenty of room in here." said Wesley. The three boys walked in and sat down, opposite of us. They started talking amongst themselves about a boy and how much they hated him. The first name that Wesley heard was Harry Potter. He had read something about that name in a book and was most intrigued.

"Did you say Harry Potter?" asked Wesley. He felt a bit odd as the three boys turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I heard you talking about Harry Potter. Do you know him?"

The blonde haired boy scowled.

"Unfortunately we do know him. He's in our grade.' 'Saint Potter.' he whispered under his breath. 'He's a ponce, he is. A stupid, bloody ponce."

Wesley, Fred and I looked around at each other and started laughing. The boy looked at us.

"Were you thinking how much he reminds you of Spike? He acts and looks like him." said Fred. Draco was confused by this but he understood exactly what they meant when the door opened and Spike walked in right as a voice came over an intercom.

"Hogsmeade Station!" said the voice of the conductor. The train came to a complete stop and the students and we got off the train.

Dont forget to Review!!!


	16. Gryffindor Conversation

Inside Hogwarts, they sorted all the first years and started to eat. After the feast, the students headed to their houses and the teachers and I went to our rooms.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room and talked.

"How was your summer Harry?" asked Ron.

"The same. Horrible. All the Dursley's did was gripe about how I was a nuisance to them and how I will curse them if they don't take better care of me. You know same old stuff."

"Yea Harry. That sounds really horrible. My summer wasn't much better. I had to d-gnome the whole garden and they would not stay out of the garden. It was pretty bad." complained Ron. Hermione scoffed.

"I cant imagine it being that bad. Mine however was fantastic. My parents took me to the beach in a place called L.A. The only bad thing was that we were attacked by vampires at night. This really adorable man saved us from them too. His name was Angel. Yep, my summer was great." said Hermione.

"Hey isn't that the name of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? He and five others came. Two of them are the new Muggle's History class. It's a new subject here. I think the girl is kinda cute. Another is the new class', Physical Defense, teacher. He looks exactly like Malfoy only taller and thinner. I overheard some girls saying he was cute. We have that class right after DADA. I hope he's not as annoying and boring as Malfoy." Ron was blabbing on and on and didn't notice that the other two were looking at a guy standing in the doorway. He looked at the three and smiled.

" I'm guessing that this is the Gryffindor Common Room. I'm looking for Harry." He saw a dark haired boy stand up. "Oh okay. I'm Angel. I'm supposed to watch over you and keep you out of trouble."

"Who told you to do that? I don't need to be babysat." he spat. Hermione hit him in the shoulder.

"Sorry. I just had a bad summer. Why do I need to be babysat. I have proven that I can take care of meself lately."

"Well you did prove that. I can tell by what everyone tells me. I am to protect you because I am one of the few that can protect you. I am not what I seem." he said with uncertainty.

"What do you mean, you are not what you seem? Are you not human?" asked Ron.

"Oh! I know. The reason you knew about those vampires and how to kill them was because you are one, aren't you?" said Hermione.

"What are talking abou…… Oh. You and your mother are the ones that I saved from those vampires in L.A. aren't you?' Hermione nodded. 'Well that explains a lot. Yes I am a vampire. But I don't hurt humans. I only protect them. So does Spike. He and I don't hurt most humans. If they work for Wolfram and Hart we do." The three students gave him a puzzling look.

"Never mind. Just a law firm and know of."

"So you're saying Spike is a vampire too. I would of never guessed." said Harry.

"Well now that I've met you, Ill see you tomorrow in my class. Good night and get some sleep. I know Spike has a big day planned for tomorrow." He smiled as he walked out of the portrait.

"Well that was weird. It's the first day and we already know that there are two demons working as our teachers." said Harry to Ron as the three Gryffindors went to bed.


	17. DADA Class

**DADA Class**

All the students filed into class and sat down. I sat on the ground near Hermione talking to her. When Angel walked in the room, everyone went silent. I looked up at him and smiled as he picked me up and started walking around the room.

"This year we will not be doing much magic unless you can learn without me teaching you. I can teach you about all the demons and monsters that you need to know about."

"Excuse me professor. Is this a topic you want to talk about with her in here?" asked Hermione as she pointed to me. I looked up at Angel.

"Trust me Hermione when I say this; that she knows more about demons than anyone else. She knows a ton."

After an hour of talking and demonstrating important pieces of information, Snape walked in.

"Headmaster Dumbledore needs to speak with you. I'll watch your class for you and your…..kid." He glared at me as I stuck my tongue out at him. I watched as Angel left without me and wondered where he went. I walked over to Hermione and jumped in her lap. She laughed at how I took to her so well and jumped up to her.

"No talking. You will lose points if you do. Write an essay right now on the importance of the Werewolf antidote. Due at the end of class." He sat down at his desk and watched carefully at all the students. He focused on me and Hermione as I talked to her. She did her best not to talk but then she just couldn't stand not answering my questions. Right as the first word came out of her mouth, Snape jumped up and walked over to her.

"10 points from Gryffindor. It seems you just can't stay quiet."

"Hey! Leave her alone. She was answering my questions cause nobody else will listen to her and I will so shut the hell up you bloody wanker!" I yelled at him. I had been hanging around Spike too much. Snape looked down at me in disbelief. I was, all of a sudden, on the back wall with my nose against it. I felt it break the moment I hit the door but I didn't seem to care. I turned around and vamped. I ran full force and bit into Snape's leg. He screamed but I soon let go because he had glutinous blood. It was horrible. I spat it out the second I tasted it. I looked up at him glaring.

I decided to run for it before I killed me. I ran out of the room and ran down the corridors feeling the tears fall down my face. I was never allowed to bite anyone before and I knew I would get into trouble for it. I had to find someone. 'Spike…no, I would get in trouble. Oh I know!' I ran down the corridors until I found some teachers. I looked up at their shocked faces and remembered that I was in vamp form. I unvamped and started talking.

"Lupin? Where's Lupin?" They pointed at the teacher's lounge and I ran in. I saw him in the corner of the room and walked over to him.

"Lupin? Snape threw me into the door and my nose broke and I bit him and then I ran to you and now I don't know what to do."

"Whoa whoa. Slow down. You bit Snape? Must not of tasted good." He chuckled as I smiled.

"Let's get you to Spike. He's probably on his way now."

"So there was something in the woods but you didn't get a look at it?"

"Not a good look. It was really fast."

"We should probably research it."

"Shut up Wesley!" Everyone was tired of him wanting to research.

All of a sudden, Angel and Spike went quiet. Spike looked around the room and jumped up. He ran out of the room so fast no one even saw him leave. Angel was fast behind him. They could tell I was in trouble.

They ran down the corridors and saw me in the arms of Lupin. Spike sighed in relief as I jumped down from Lupin's arms and ran to him.

"Dad! How did you know I was hurt?" I asked him. He looked at me strangely.

"I didn't know you were hurt. I felt you crying. That's all. What happened? What's wrong with you nose?" He examined my nose and noticed it was broken.

"I was talking in class and Snape got mad at me cause I called him a wanker. He threw me against the wall and my nose broke. I ran at him in anger and bit him. I let go instantly because I knew I wasn't supposed to bite plus it was nasty tasting blood. I ran down to Lupin and he brought me to you."

"You bit him? You know better, but I know I would of too if he threw me against the wall. I'll have Dumbledore talk to him." He thanked Lupin for helping me and went back to the Headmaster's office.

All the teachers ran into Dumbledore's office arguing.

"May I help you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Do you know what that child is? It will kill something. Or someone!" said Professor McGonagall.

"She is right. We'll be sending students home by Christmas!" shouted another teacher. The others started to put in their opinion until Dumbledore quieted them down.

"I am fully aware of what she is. As you could see, she is harmless. Spike and Angel take great care of her and have taught her not to bit anyone."

"Can she live normally?"

"Oh yes. Even more so than where she lived before. In the magic world, she can go in the sun. All of them can."

After Spike put me down for bed, He and Angel walked to Dumbledore's office and sat down.

"Welcome back William, Angel. I trust that Kelsie is okay?"

"Yes she is fine. You might want to talk to Snape about hitting her though. She kinda bit him."

"He deserved it." said Spike as he tried to defend me.

"He might have but make sure she doesn't do that. Now back to the thing in the woods. Do we have any idea of what it is?"

"No idea. I will go out and look around tonight though, see if I can find anything." said Spike. 'Right now, I'm very tired so I think I'll go to bed." He got up and left, followed by all the other teachers and people in the room.


	18. Forbidden Forest

**Forbidden Forest**

After Spike slept for about an hour, he silently went out into the forest to look for the mysterious creature. He had to slip past Hagrid's unnoticed before he could go in easily, and once he was in, he ran to the deepest part of the forest. He looked around and saw a creature, moving in the shadows.

The creature was watching Spike closely. He had not seen a vampire ever so he didn't know what to think. He was looming around in the trees watching Spike's every move. He started to get closer and closer until there was about three yards in between them.

Spike started to sense the creature before he even found it but now it was like it was right next to him. He spun around to come face to face with the creature. He looked at the hideous teeth and could smell its rancid breath miles away. Spike back up and got a better look at the creature and noticed that it was a werewolf.

"Oh bugger!" He was kinda shocked to see a werewolf in these woods. He turned and ran as fast as he could until he came to a stop at a cave. He looked around for the werewolf but it didn't seem to follow him.

Spike looked around at the cave and saw bones, feathers, skins, and some teeth and claws. He went over, picked them up and ran back to the castle. As soon as he was in, he took out some teeth and examined them. He decided to take them to Wesley in the morning. He went to his room and went to bed for he had a class in the afternoon that he preferred not to have. 6th years.


	19. Physical Defense

**PHYSICAL DEFENSE**

The next day all the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students took their seats in the Physical Defense classroom. As the students filed in they looked at Spike in shock. He was sitting on his desk, cigarette in hand and he was lighting it up as he talked to me. I had no problem with it because I was used to him smoking, plus I didn't need to breathe so I didn't when he was smoking. Some of the students were arguing about how disrespectful he was. He didn't seem to care though because he just got up and stood in front of the class, cigarette between his lips.

"Right, so you all are the 6th year rivals. To tell you kids now, if there is any fighting between you that is not assigned by me, you will be having the worst time babysitting my kid here. Trust me. Not even the bravest and most professional babysitter could handle her." He looked around the room at all the shocked faces as he took a drag on his cigarette. He looked at me and smiled.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled as Spike told them about the dangers of fighting. The lesson was boring but his face made it very amusing. He may not have known it but he was making weird faces as he talked about, probably, his least favorite subject. Harry noticed something that was going on in the pictures behind Spike.

"I wonder what's going on with those pictures. You don't think they're scared of him do you?" Harry said in the softest voice he could muster/

"I bet they are. I think they can sense what he is." Ron whispered back.

Spike kept talking even though he had heard what Ron had said. He would get the time to talk to him. He finished talking with enough time to give them their assignment.

"Alright. I want you all to write an essay on the dangers of fighting. If you heard anything I said you should get this done in about ten minutes. If you weren't listening then your bloody screwed. Due Thursday. You're dismissed." All the students got up to leave.

"Harry and Ron stay here a minute." they looked at him in horror.

"You don't think he heard us do you?" asked Ron.

"Yes I did Ron." He pointed to his ears. "Vampire. You seem to already know that. Know now that you cant get away with much with us. But I bet I can get on your good side pretty easy." He smiled. They looked at him funny. "I can tell that there are some people in that class that you would love to see get into some sort of trouble. Malfoy perhaps? I over heard him talking to his friends about you. They seem to talk about you a lot." Harry turned to Ron.

"That's a scary thought.' he turned back to Spike. ' Professor, are we going to do anything other than essays."

"Of course I just wanted to make them think I could be hard if I wanted to be. You two don't need to do the assignment. I have something else I need you to do. Can you take this to Professor Wesley? Wow that sounds bloody weird. Oh well. Please do not look in it. Tell him that I found it in the forest." He handed them a package and left.

"What do you think it is?" asked Harry

"I don't know, but we better not look in it. I don't fancy taking care of that kid of his, or worse, I don't fancy Spike making us do that assignment." They walked out of the room and headed towards Wesley's classroom.


	20. We're Dead

**We're Dead**

Harry and Ron headed to Wesley's classroom. As they walking there, Malfoy walked into Ron.

"Watch it Wesley! I'm in no mood to deal with you. That stupid wanker of a professor. He can't teach to save his life. He's an embarrassment to the whole school."

"It seems mostly everyone is an embarrassment to the school. Is there anyone that's not?" asked Harry sarcastically. 'Come on Ron. Let's get this package to Professor Wesley."

"Ooh, what is this? A secret package?" Draco grabbed the package out of Harry's hands and ripped the top off.

"No Malfoy! We are not supposed to open it." Harry yelled at Malfoy without noticing Draco's face. He reached for the package but Malfoy wouldn't let it go. "Let it go Malfoy!"

"I think I'll keep it. I would like to see the look on Spike's face when he finds out that you didn't give the pansy teacher the werewolf claw and tooth." Harry looked at Malfoy in shock as Draco took the package and threw it out the window with all the material still inside.

Ron looked on at the two rivals in horror and knew nothing good would come out of this. He looked around the room at a shadow moving in the corner. Out of the shadows came Spike and Ron could tell he was pissed but why was he scared? He had nothing to do with it.

"Uh, Harry? Look." He pointed to Spike. Harry spun around in time to see Spike walk over to them. Draco saw Spike and ran away.

"I am so sorry professor. I tried to get it back. I swear I didn't look in it. Please don't do anything to me." Harry babbled.

"Harry. Harry! It's okay. I know you didn't mean to lose the package. Both of you go to dinner and Ill be there in a bit." He walked off to Wesley's room and by the time they could no longer see him, all they saw was a little orange light that they suspected was Spike's cigarette.


	21. Werewolf Causing Trouble

**WEREWOLVES CAUSING TROUBLE**

Spike walked into Wesley as he pushed through the door to his classroom.

"Sorry Wes. I just found something that might interest you but a student stole it and dropped it out the window. I need you to examine it. Can you come with me to get it?"

"Sure thing Spike. Let me grab my coat." After he got his coat, they ran outside and over to the window that the teeth and claws fell from. Spike bent over and picked up all the he could find.

"Do you know what it came from? I found it out by a cave in the forest."

"Oh my… this belongs to a werewolf. I never thought I would see these."

"Should I tell someone?"

"Yes. Do tell the Headmaster. I'm sure he would want to know if there is something that could kill students."

"Right. I'll see him after dinner. Right now I'm hungry and I heard that Angel brought some blood along." He and Wesley went to dinner.

As soon as he got into the Great Hall, Spike looked at Harry and Ron and winked. They laughed because they knew that he would treat Malfoy horribly.

Spike walked over to the Slytherin table and grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey! Put me down. You'll pay for this half-breed!" Spike stopped cold in his tracks and looked at Draco in shock.

"So Malfoy, how did you know?"

"I just guessed. I also overheard some teachers." He smiled as he saw Snape looming over to them.

"What is going on over here? Professor put the boy down. You might hurt Slytherins seeker." He smiled evilly.

"Oh that would be a bloody shame now wouldn't it.? Maybe I should kill him Then what would you do? huh?" Spike threatened him. Snape glared at him with a tint of evil in his eyes until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The Headmaster had decided to help with the problem at hand.

"What is the problem here gentlemen? Please put Mr. Malfoy down professor." Spike reluctantly put Malfoy down and Draco started to walk away, but Spike was quicker and grabbed him back.

"Don't leave yet. You threw very important findings out the window. If you had thrown them somewhere that I didn't see, there would be something that could bloody kill you at any second out there." He yelled.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing in that forest that would come to school and attack a student. Nothing is that stupid except maybe…a vampire." Snape snapped with delight. He was happy that he made Spike angry until he was on the ground about fifteen yards away.

"Please calm down William. There's no need to throw people. However, I do need to talk to you about two things. For one, we need to talk about your way of dealing with problems. And for second, we need to talk about what you found. Please meet me in my office. I will get Angel and we'll talk.

"K. Ill be there in a minute. I just need to handle a problem. I'll be there as soon as I'm done." He turned back to Draco and smiled.

"So. You threw something very important artifact out the window and you made me mad. What should I bloody do with you?" he smiled even more.

"What ever you do, my father will hear about this. You'll be out of this school before you have a chance to eat anyone." He snapped back.

"Well considering that there are about one hundred people you have tried to get expelled or fired or even killed and none of them have had that happen to them, I highly doubt that you can get him to fire me. Now for your punishment. Of course I have to take points away, but how many?" He looked at Draco through the corner of his eye and saw him flinch.

"How about one hundred points? That good for you?" He saw Draco nod his head.

"Good. Youre lucky that I'm not giving you something more because one hundred years of living with vampires can teach someone a lot about torture." He said in hope that it would scare Draco and he was right. He had not seen him more scared than he was at that moment that he ran away.

As soon as Malfoy ran away, Harry came up.

"That was cool. I didn't know you had that in you. I thought for a second that you would kill him."

"Well bullocks I sure wanted to! If Snape wasn't there then I might of hurt him. I hope Snape's okay. It looked like I threw him pretty hard."

"Hey he deserved it. He tried to hurt you. From what I've seen, I think vampires are smarter than humans to an extent."

"Thanks Harry. Now I think its time for bed. Better get up to your house."

"Yes Professor. 'Night." He walked off with Ron to bed.

"I think your starting to get attached to that boy." Spike turned around to come face to face with Lorne.

"I'm not attached. I just don't have anything else to do."

"Oh yea you do. you're just seeing his pain through the actions that others take out on him. Hey, I'm not complaining. You need someone to talk to that does not argue with you like Peaches does."

"Thanks Lorne your really helping me out here. I don't want to get attached. Everyone I've gotten attached to as either died or has left me for someone else. I cant stand it anymore!" He was franticly yelling at Lorne by the time he stopped.

"Trust me pops. You can get close to him. He trusts you more than anyone. I heard him singing and I saw it. He really trusts you. As in more than he trusts Dumbledore."

"Whatever you say Lorne. I gotta go to his office right now with Peaches and discuss that werewolf."


	22. A new side of Angel

Spike walked into Dumbledore's office and saw Angel, Dumbledore, Wesley, Lupin, and Snape. He glared at Snape as an amusement to himself. Snape had a tint of evil in his eyes as he glared back. Dumbledore and Angel noticed what was going on between the two teachers and Angel decided to switch seats with Snape to keep them from fighting.

Angel leaned over and whispered to Spike.

"You know you're acting like you're in middle school. Could you stop acting like a fledging? For once in your life." Spike glared at him. He knew he was right, he just hated to admit it, so he did shut up.

"This werewolf has been working for Voldemort for over 10 years. While Voldemort was gone, we suspect that the werewolf has been watching things that are going on around here. He took orders from the head Death Eaters. It will be hard to kill. You might have to track it back to its original home if it gets away." said Wesley as the others nodded in agreement

After they had decided what to do, everyone got up and left to their own room except for Spike and Angel. They headed to Spike's room.

"Do you think it's safe for both of us to go or should we bring the whole team?"

"It might be safer if just we went. I don't even want to think about leaving her behind." said Spike as he worried for my own safety. They walked into the room and lay down in a bed with me in the middle.

In the middle of the night, I started to have a horrible nightmare. I started thrashing around on the bed, hitting Spike and Angel in the process. They both woke up and saw me.

"What is going on Angel? What's happening to her?" He asked, scared that I was hurt.

"A nightmare it looks like. Wake her up slowly. I'll get her a rag." He got off the bed and went into the bathroom. As he was getting a rag, he heard Spike.

"Uh, Angel? Might want to get a trashcan. Little mess was just made." Angel sighed as he walked back in. I was sitting in Spike's lap holding onto him. Angel looked onto the floor and cringed.

"Sowwy Angel. I didn't mean too."

"It's okay child. I know you didn't mean too. Why don't we get you cleaned up and we'll talk about the dream huh?" He went over and picked me up. He carried me to the bathroom and set me next to the sink. He took the rag that was in his hand and wiped my mouth.

"So what was the dream about?" he asked as he kept wiping off my face.

"I don't want to talk about. It was a scary monster." I sniffed. Spike walked in and leaned on the counter next to me.

"You okay? You look like you're still scared."

"I am. That monster scared me. I don't want to go back to sleep. Don't make me." I clung onto his neck and held on. He sighed and hooked his arm around me. He stood up and held onto me as we walked back over to the bed. He sat down and held on still, waiting for Angel to come over and sit down. When Angel did sit down, I let go and sat between them.

"Its three hours until school starts. Are you sure you can't sleep? We'll be right here with you. There's nothing that can hurt you with us here. I promise."

"Okay I guess. I don't want you to leave though." I curled up into a ball at the foot of the bed and made a little nest of sheets around me until I was comfortable. Spike got his duster and put it on top of me so I would feel safer. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep again.

Angel lay back onto the pillows and sighed.

"Are you sure she's okay? One of us needs to stay awake incase she has the dream again."

"You go ahead and get some sleep. I'll watch her." He sat down at the foot of the bed next to me and just stared at me. Any movement that I made, he saw it. Angel watched this for a few more minutes until he finally lay down and fell into a deep sleep.

The next few hours went by slow for Spike but fast for Angel. When he woke up, he saw Spike getting ready to fall asleep.

"You could have woken me up. I didn't need to sleep that whole time."

"It's okay. I…. I didn't mind. I wasn't that tired." He yawned in the middle of his sentence so Angel didn't hear the rest.

"Spike, get some sleep. I'll take over your class for today. Let her sleep and is she wakes up, just send her to my classroom." He got up and went to take a quick shower.

After the shower, Angel got dressed and went to breakfast. Spike had fallen to sleep the minute his eyes closed and I was still asleep so he quietly snuck out of the room and ran to the Great Hall. He walked in the doors and saw that the trio of Gryffindors had got out of bed at that time so he got a bite to eat and headed over to them.

Harry saw Angel coming and informed the others of their visitor. Ron and Hermione looked up in time to see Angel sit down next to Harry.

"Hello professor. How was your night?" asked Harry when he saw how tired Angel looked.

"Terrible and could you just call me Angel? I don't like the formalities. I am not a prissy teacher."

"Okay Angel. Well, what happened?" asked Hermione. Angel looked at them before going into the long story of what had happened.

"Well, Kelsie woke up after having a bad dream and threw up. I cleaned her up and then spent about an hour coaxing her into going back to sleep. After she went to sleep, I got about 2 more hours until I woke up and saw that Spike had not slept at all since I went to sleep. He's in bed right now and I am going to take over his class for him." He said without even taking a breath. By the time he finished, he had lost Ron completely.

"That sounds horrible. Is she alright?" asked Hermione.

"Oh she's fine I think. She hasn't woken up yet so I guess she is sleeping fine. Don't be alarmed if I am asleep in class. I most likely will be."

"What can we do to help? We can watch the class if you want to get some sleep." added Hermione. Angel looked up at her through tired eyelids.

"That would be wonderful. I would appreciate that. Come by my classroom at the end of lunch and I'll show you what we are doing. I will also give you permission to take off house points if anything goes wrong." Harry and Ron looked at each other with an evil smile. Hermione glared at both of them.

"Don't worry Angel. I will not let them take off points for fun."

"No by all means. Have your way with Slytherin. No skin off my back." He smiled at Ron who jumped up and yelled in happiness. All was going great until Draco walked in followed by Snape. The first thing he saw was Angel talking and laughing with the Gryffindors. He loomed over to them and stood over Harry. Draco stood about 5 feet away ready to watch the show.

"What is going on here? Shouldn't you three be getting ready for class?" He glared at Ron. Angel had to think fast. They had his class next so he knew what to do.

"Actually Severus, they have my class next. I was telling them right as you walked up that since they have top grades in my class, they can have mine and Spike's class off to do as they please. In fact, all the Gryffindors are getting off. They will just sit in class doing what ever they feel like while the Slytherins, whose grades aren't the best, will work to get top grades too. After all, I'm sure that you want your house to come out on top. I know I would." He smiled as Snape saw his point but tried not to show it. He looked beyond Snape and saw Draco and he looked madder than he had ever seen. He looked back at the group of Gryffindors that had gathered around and saw them chatting with excitement. He looked back at Snape and saw that he turned on his heels and stormed off.

"That was bloody brilliant thinking Angel. The work of a true thinker." yelled Ron over the excited Gryffindors.

"And only Gryffindors can call me Angel. The rest have to call me professor. Fair?" He saw all the Gryffindors nod their heads and he nodded in return.

"Now I'll see you all in class if you feel like coming. Mind you, if you don't, Snape will be on the look out and you will miss a great beating on the Slytherins. You're choice." He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"He is the coolest teacher in the world!" exclaimed Ron. Harry chuckled.

"Him and Spike both. I hope they stay for awhile." They all got up and headed for class.

In the corner, Draco and some more Slytherins were huddled together. They were all arguing.

"What are we going to do Draco? He's going to humiliate us." wined Pansy Parkinson.

"They same thing we always do. Let them think they've hurt us and wait until we get to Potions. At lease we have one teacher who is on our side." They all started agreeing with him and saw him stand back up.

"Lets go get this over with." He led the group to the DADA classroom and waited to begin the lesson.


	23. DADA can be Fun

Angel stood in the back room of the DADA classroom and watched the students file in. The Slytherins looked like they were ready to kill but the Gryffindors that did show up looked ready to watch what would happen. He was falling asleep by the minute and had to get Ron, Harry, and Hermione started. As soon as he saw that they had walked in, he walked out and over to them.

"Hello Angel. You look ready to fall asleep." said Ron.

"I am. Go ahead and sit up here. I want to you to watch everyone just so it looks like you aren't picking on Slytherin."

"Sure thing Angel." said Harry as Angel turned around and walked into the back room where his bed was waiting for him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat up at the front and as soon as everyone was in, Draco made a comment.

"What is going on here? Got a mud blood watching us now? Oh this is going to be good. So Ron, how's your owl doing? Heard he ran into another window." his friends started laughing but stopped and looked at Ron when he stood up.

"10 points from Slytherin. Don't make fun of my owl Malfoy." he warned. Draco scoffed.

"Students aren't aloud to take away points. Too bad for you."

"They are when a teacher gives them permission to. Angel did. He wanted us to watch the class while he…. did an errand." she lied quickly, hoping not to give away what he was really doing. Draco didn't catch on which was lucky and he stood up.

"Nice try. I doubt he would never put a mud blood in charge."

"20 more points from Slytherin. Check the points after class. You'll find out that we are not lying and you just lost thirty points. Now I would shut your mouth and do the essay that's written on the board unless you want me to take off more." she was in his face as she talked and Draco was getting whiter and whiter by each word.

"No good mud blood. Stupid vampire. Good for nothing….." he muttered under his breath so Hermione couldn't hear it. He got out his books and started writing as he continued to mutter.

Everyone was working or talking when Angel emerged from the back room after a small nap. He walked over to the trio.

"Thanks. That really helped. Now I will have enough energy to eat today. 50 points each to Gryffindor. I'll see you all at dinner tonight so go ahead and runoff. No need to come to Physical defense, I'll tell Spike that I gave you off."

"Thanks Angel. We'll see you later." They waved goodbye and left.

Angel watched the kids walk out one by one until he saw Draco started to walk out. Angel walked over to him.

"I want you to stop acting like a pompous asshole while you're in my class. Got it?" he growled. Draco sneered. "Whatever. Like I care what you say." he muttered as he walked past Angel and out the door, muttering the whole way. Angel sighed and walked into the back room and headed to the bedroom where Spike and I were. He sat on the bed when he saw me open my eyes slowly.

"Daddy? What's going on?" I sat up and crawled over to his lap and sat on him. He smiled.

"Nothing. I just got done with my nap and class. Ironically it was at the same time. Uh, where is Spike?" he asked but then realized that he was in the shower.

Spike walked out of the shower ten minutes later with a towel around his waist. Angel and I were sitting on the bed talking when we noticed him.

"Have a good sleep?" asked Angel. Spike smiled.

"Well it was pretty nice to sleep in for once. I can't believe it's finally the weekend."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I heard that Dumbledore wants us to go out tonight and look for that werewolf and kill it."

"Okay I'll meet you out by Hagrid's Hut." I looked up at them one by one and I pulled on Angel's pant leg.

"I want to come."

"No. I don't want you out there with the monster that has nested. It's too dangerous. You can stay with Hermione." He tried to cheer me up because as soon as he said no, I started to pout.

"Hey, hey now. Stop pouting. I'll come get you as soon as we get back. You won't be gone that long. I promise." I sighed and nodded. He ruffled my hair and got up.

"I'll see you at ten." He said over his shoulder as he walked out the door. I looked at Angel as he picked me up and walked out the door.

"Why can't I come? I can fight!"

"Oh I know. You can fight pretty well, but this monster can really hurt you. He's probably twice my height. Please be good for me and stay with Hermione. ok?"

"Ugh, fine. I'll stay with Hermiowny." I grumbled and he smiled.

"You'll be fine. We'll be back." He put me down and said the password to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was sitting on a chair next to the fire with Ron and Harry at her side, doing homework. She heard the portrait open and turned around to see Angel and me walk in. She put down her books and came over to us.

"Hello Angel, Kelsie. How are you tonight?"

"We're fine. Can you watch her? I have business to attend to."

"Sure. No problem. I would be happy to." She put her hand out and I reluctantly took it and watched Angel walk out.

"So what do you want to do?" I looked at her, turned around and ran out the door after my dad.

"Well that went well. So, do you think that she will find Angel?" asked Ron as he stood up to join Hermione who was staring at the door.

"Let's hope for her sake."


	24. Bitten

Sorry it took me sooooo long to update. I was in New York and then sick and now i am in school. Thanks to all the reviewers. It makes my day better if you review and i have pretty lousy days so i hope ya'll keep reviewing. I hope ya'll like. 

I just had to write a story in English and i think ill put it on. Tell me what you think i should do. If you dont want to read an English story i understand but it is based on Angel even though i dont use his name. Tell me what yall think. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Bitten**

I ran outside and saw Spike and Angel heading into the forest so I ran quietly down and entered the forest. I was getting older by the minute and I was learning everyday about keeping down wind, and I was doing exactly what I had been taught. They had no idea that I was following.

Angel was walking next to Spike when they came upon the cave Spike found earlier. He bent over and picked up another tooth and when he came back up, he was face to face with the werewolf.

"Uh, Angel, dog boy showed up. Got the silver?" He asked without taking his eyes off of the monster in front of him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and put his hand slowly up to take the silver when the werewolf moved fast. Spike felt a tear and looked at the teeth embedded in his arm. He grabbed the werewolf and pried it off, but before he could kill it, the werewolf ran off into the forest.

Angel bent down and pulled Spike up into the light that was still left in the forest. The bite mark had swollen and was bright red. Spike watched Angel carefully as he covered it up with his shirt. He groaned as Angel pushed down on the mark and tied it down.

"I need to find Kelsie. Can you get up to the castle by yourself?" asked Angel. Spike nodded weakly and started up to the castle. Angel waited there until he was certain that Spike was as far away as he could safely get before running in the direction to me.

I watched from a safe distance as Spike was bitten by the werewolf. I almost screamed but the werewolf ran straight at me. I looked around for a spot to get to fast but I didn't see one. I turned around and ran like my life depended on it. Come to think of it, it really did. He ran just as fast as me and saw the hole before I did and stopped running. I thought that it was weird that he just stopped when I realized why. The only problem was that I was mid air over the hole at that point. I fell down in the pit and landed with a thud twelve feet down, knocking me out the second I landed.

Angel ran through the forest when he saw the werewolf running. He suddenly stopped and ran in the other direction. At first Angel didn't understand where it was going but when he saw the hole he realized that the werewolf saw it first. He didn't see me until he got on his knees and looked into the hole. He saw me lying in the ditch, unconscious.

"Hold on kid." He jumped down in the hole and landed right next to me. He picked me up and jumped back out as quickly as possible. He ran up to the castle and into the Hospital wing where he was met by Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, and Madame Pomphrey. She walked over to us and grabbed me. I hadn't woken up yet so she had no difficulties in laying me down.

Spike was lying on the bed next to mine, asleep. Madame Pomphrey had mended the wound as best as she could but we didn't know if he would turn into a werewolf or not.

"Is there an antidote for the werewolf bite?" asked Angel anxiously. Dumbledore sighed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"There is no antidote known in England.' Angel groaned. 'However, there is a known cure in the East. In the far side of Romania, in Transylvania. You must get it in a fort night. I will arrange for a carriage to pick you up tomorrow morning. I will also arrange for a guide to lead you through the most dangerous and unknown parts of it." he looked at Spike and then back to Angel.

"Will he be okay to go?"

"Yes he's had worse injuries than that. I do need someone to take care of her though. Something horrible could have happened to her earlier. I don't want that happening again."

"I'm sure Hermione can look after her." he smiled in our direction.

* * *

Dont forget to Review! 


	25. Leaving Me Again

Well i am having fun writing this. I am in Pre Ap classes and am finding it hard to write. Please bare with me. I cant stop writing this story so its going to be loooooong. I hope you like it. I doesnt get boring though. I had some people read it. I hope you keep reading.

Thanks Moonjava. You are reviewing a lot. Thanks a bunce.

* * *

Spike woke up late that night. He slowly sat up and looked around. His eyes rested on me. He saw me open my eyes slowly and look at him.

"Daddy? What 'appened." I asked as I rubbed my eyes. He got up slowly and sat down next to me.

"I was bit. I need you to keep a secret okay?" he asked me and started to gaze into my eyes. I was transfixed into his eyes and nodded slightly. He smiled.

"I have to get a cure for this bite. I have to leave for awhile."

"No! You promised you would never leave." I said as I felt a tear about to fall down my cheek. Spike quickly intercepted and wiped it away carefully.

"I know I did. But if I don't get this cure, you wouldn't be able to be around me at all. I have to get this cure."

"Can I come with you?" I asked with hope. He shook his head violently. I jumped back, scared that he would hurt me. He jumped up off the bed and looked down at me.

"No! Don't you remember what chased you into that hole? This place is crawling with more of them and other creatures." He sat back down, grabbed me and held me close. I leaned into his chest and sniffed in his scent. I always felt safe with him around. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry that you can't come with us but I can't lose you… again." He muttered quietly. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't hear him. I was looking at the door. It opened quietly and Angel walked in followed by Dumbledore. Spike looked up and saw them come in so he slowly stood up.

"I have found a guide. He will meet you halfway to Transylvania. He is a hunter."

"So we leave soon?" asked Spike. Angel nodded.

"We need to leave now. Have you told her?" He pointed to me. I looked up at Spike and saw him nod. I knew they were going to leave so I had to figure out a way to go out too. Angel and Spiked both gave me a hug and kiss goodbye and I watched them walk out of the castle. I waited for Madame Pompfrey to leave when I got up and ran out the door. The carriage that would take them part way was still there so I quickly and quietly ran down. The carriage started to pull away from the gate right as it started to rain. I jumped onto the back and, while praying not to lose my grip, rode on the back. Angel and Spike would have me near them after all. I couldn't help but think that I was going to get in trouble. I also felt that I would have the time of my life.

* * *

Dont forget to Reveiw and to say what you think about me starting to write that other fic.


	26. Stowe Away

Please review! i like to read them! Srry it took so long for me to update, i had a mutation project to turn in.**

* * *

**

**Stowe Away**

I rode on the back of the carriage. It started to snow about three hours before but I wasn't bothered by it. I had no body temperature, but I still was chilled.

All of a sudden, the carriage stopped. Spike stepped out and stretched. Angel got out of the carriage as soon as Spike was out of the way. They were about to get back in when Angel sniffed the air and stopped. He looked at Spike who also sniffed the air. I knew that they had caught my scent and jumped off the carriage. Spike looked over at me as I came around the corner to him.

"Bloody hell." He muttered and walked over to me. I motioned for him to pick me up and when he did, he gasped.

"You're freezing. Why did you follow? You were supposed to stay back so you wouldn't get hurt."

"I wanted to be with you." I said in a muffled voice through his coat. Spike shrugged and got into the carriage with Angel, once again, right behind him. I jumped onto the floor and, when Spike put his duster on the floor, curled around in it until I was comfortable and fell asleep.

Spike watched as I writhed in the coat to get comfortable and smirked. Angel looked over at him.

"What?"

"I remember when she did that for hours until she was finally comfortable." He laughed. Angel smiled himself. This was not a regular smile but a sincere smile. Spike glanced out the window. Through the darkness, he could see trees all around the carriage as I started to slow. The driver got down and opened the door to lean in. Angel looked at him in suspicion. The driver noticed this and backed up a few feet.

"Sorry sir. This is as far as you go. There is a pub and lodge a quarter of a mile down. They don't allow carriages after dark for, circumstantial reasons. Hmm." He cleared his throat and looked between them. Spike glared at him and got up. The driver backed up even more, concerned for his own safety. Spike bent over, picked me up, and got out, followed by Angel. The driver hurriedly got on the drivers seat and pulled away.

I looked up at Spike and yawned.

"Guess its time for bed huh?" he said quietly. I smiled and closed my eyes once again.

Angel led the way to the pub and lodge through the snow-covered ground. Once inside the lodge, Angel booked a room and led Spike up to that room. The room wasn't the best looking room in the room but it had two beds. Spike lay me down on one side and lay down on the other side himself.

"I'm too tired to do anything else. Wake me at daybreak." He threw his boots and shirt off and got under the covers and fell asleep. Angel lay down and started dreaming as soon as his eyes shut.

* * *

Review like your life depended on it ! Figuratively speaking 


End file.
